Hard surface cleaning compositions are used for cleaning and treating hard surfaces. Preferably, the hard surface cleaning composition is formulated to be an “all purpose” hard surface cleaning composition. That is, the hard surface cleaning composition is formulated to be suitable for cleaning as many different kinds of surfaces as possible. Hard surface cleaning compositions are typically diluted before use in a bucket before being applied to the surface being cleaned using a mop, sponge, cloth or similar device. Especially when cleaning particularly dirty floors, film and streak residues may be left which result in poor shine, and an impression that the surface is not yet sufficiently clean. In addition, such floors, washed with diluted hard surface cleaning compositions, tend to be slippery with a resultant increase in the risk of falls and similar accidents, until dry. Hence, a need remains for a composition which provides reduced drying time for treated surfaces, in addition to improved cleaning and shine.
WO2005/052107 relates to laundry compositions having copolymers containing polyalkylene oxide groups and quanternary nitrogen atoms and a surfactant system. WO 2005/052107 relates to a detergent composition having a copolymer containing polyalkylene oxide groups and quaternary nitrogen atoms and a surfactant system for clay soil removal and anti-redeposition benefits on surfaces such as fabrics and hard surfaces.